The Imperial Smiths
by Laughing Jack kcaj
Summary: This is about the people who still have the ability to create Imperial Arms. This includes an OC Tatsumi. This is also my first fanfiction so R&R please! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Jack, and this is my first fanfiction I have written. I would love for some helpful comments, so R&R This is just what I thought would be awesome if this happened. And if people like OC Tatsumi existed. I do not own Akame Ga Kill, Best Anime and Manga Ever. It is owned by Tetsuya Takihiro and all other respective companies**.

* * *

><p>Kill the Imperial Armsl<p>

Another danger beast charged forward, it's tusks dripping a venomous, red substance. It was some type of E-class boar type. _Nothing worth my time_. His axe lopped off the beast's head, and Tatsumi continued on his way. His black jacket sat loosely on his body, giving people the look of he was small. He checked his left shoulder. The Imperial Mark had moved half way to 1 o' clock. _The mark of my curse._ He was an Imperial Smith, a close to dying race with the ability and the curse to make Imperial Arms. If he didn't he died.

"I have twenty-three days left," he said with a sigh.

The axe he held in his hand, glowed a soft red aura as his anger rose. Tatsumi immediately noticed this, and shook his head. _This one is useless to me as well. _Later, Tatsumi was going to get rid of this Imperial Arms. It was an axe he called Grendel, and its power was with every kill you inflict on your opponent, the bigger and stronger both the user and weapon gets. He swung it around like twirling a baton, and watched as it's red hue faded away. He then continued his way to the Capitol.

Tatsumi felt his Imperial mark burn. He stared at it, and then realized he had more than five Imperial Arms, and now the Imperial mark burned him. He had just built Grendel a day ago, and that made six. He cursed and dug through the bag slung on his shoulders. He threw out the five other Imperial Arms, and began to measure their capabilities and usefulness. _Axe of Monsters: Grendel, Light of a Thousand Suns: Helios, Double-Edged Armor: Iron Maiden, Demon Aegis: Solomon, and his favorite Ultimate Chaos: Void. Void was out of the question, but he was not going to throw out Solomon. Grendel was useless, but it was flashy and could be used to bribe some military official. Which left Helios and Iron Maiden. _

"I am not going to wear Iron Maiden anytime soon, nor am I any good with the bow," he thought outloud.

Then it was settled, he left Helios and Iron Maiden leaning against a tree, and left them there for someone to find. That was when Tatsumi saw them. A girl dressed in a black mini-dress with red gauntlets and black shoes and socks. A woman with purple-hair and a sleeveless dress with white gloves and boots. A pink haired, twin tailed girl with some sort of gun. There were two men, one dressed in a suit of armor, the other with strange gloves and some sort of goggles. Last, but not least was some sort of blonde, cat-woman. All of them standing on some sort of wire. _This will be interesting! _He then charged at the group as they invaded someone's mansion.

Not so far away

Ieyasu quickly walked around the Blood Boar. These E-class danger beasts weren't very dangerous by themselves, but they attacked in packs...and were poisonous. Sayo quickly dispatched a nearby danger beast with one of her arrows. _Man, she really is great with a bow, and she looks so…Ahhhh I'm not supposed to think these kind of thoughts! _He mentally yelled at himself. It wasn't really his fault, Sayo was the only girl his age back in the village. It was only natural to think these thought. The only girls back at the village were either five years his junior, or six years his senior. Only Sayo was five months younger, and this caused the village elder to often joke that it would be fate that they would both marry, and give birth to tons of babies to the village. Ieyasu watched as another of the danger beasts fall to Sayo's bow. They were behind; they should have been in the capitol weeks ago. However it was very slow progress when it is only two people traveling by themselves, constantly saving anyone from harm. Not only that, they had lost the road several times, and Ieyasu was basically useless since he lost his spear.

That was when Ieyasu saw the pair of gauntlets, and the bow. The bow was a beautiful gold, and a deep dark-red color from some type of wood. The string was silver, and nearly invisible if it were not for the full moon. Intricate designs spun all around the body of the bow, and it seem to glow a pale blue light in contrast for its navy-blue handle. The gauntlets however were a tiny bit frightening. They were a simple silver, yet the metal seemed to give off the presence that something darker hid inside. It was plain with several plates except for a mark on the plate on the back of the hands. The symbols were of a cleaver facing the opposite way of the thumb with a smaller knife's blade for the handle. Ieyasu picked both of weapons up, and felt like he had picked up a burden and a ray of sunshine. Even though he didn't know archery, he definitely liked the bow better. _Why would someone leave such perfectly good weapons lying about. Well sucks for them. With these maybe I could sell these for money that can go to our village or buy me a new spear. _Sayo looked around, wondering where Ieyasu was when she heard a girl scream. Immediately she ran to the voice to a nearby shed. Ieyasu also hearing it, but thinking it was Sayo ran also to the voice.

Tatsumi watched as the black-haired girl in a black mini-dress, and red gauntlets slice through the guard's bullets and scratched the man's cheek. Strange black symbols coursed across the man's face, and then he fell down from the poison. _Interesting, a sword with a poison so deadly it kills a man with one scratch. If I could get my hands on that blade I could make it more deadly or synthesize a cure. _He then watched as she got ready to cut down some little blonde girl. That was when Sayo ran to the rescue.

"Stop! Why are you killing these people?" she half asked, half breathed.

The girl with the poisonous sword said, "Because she is a noble who lured and tortured innocent people as yourself to death. And her guards just turned a blind eye to the massacre."

"Prove it," Sayo said firmly. The assassin walked over to the shed, and sliced open the doors revealing the corpses.

"That's terrible! ...But isn't there another way? Like turn her into the police or something, they can take care of it," Sayo said naively.

The girl with the sword answered, "The government and it's police forces are all corrupt, and it wouldn't matter if told them. We are part of the rebels get rid of the corruption."

"Then I'll take her to the police, and turn her in for the accused crimes. It could then be settled in a court of law," Sayo tried to reason.

"They all are corrupt. I should know," the assassin answered.

"Well then...then…" Sayo tried to say something back, but nothing came.

Tatsumi then noticed the blonde rich girl grinning evilly. _Huh? _he wondered. Then she watched as she pulled out an axe from behind her back. _Oh no...Wait a minute! Where did it go?...How did she...When did she… _Then he noticed that his bag was open behind him, and it spilled his Imperial Arms. He dropped down, and collected his remaining weapons, and watched as the girl currently wielding Grendel charge at Sayo.

Ieyasu instinctively ran forward, and jumped in the way. Sayo watched as Grendel cleanly slice him diagonally across the chest. Tatsumi's eyes welled up with tears as he watched his once-childhood friend die in front of him because of his carelessness. The assassin girl ran at the rich girl, and watched as the noble cry out, "Grendel!" The red aura leapt up from the blade, and covered the rich girl in it's fiery aura. _Oh no…_ Grendel met the poisonous sword with equal strength to the other Imperial Arms user. _Shoot...unless that assassin girl was either holding back, or can beat her own self, she won't be able to beat Grendel. Grendel was the A-class danger beast he made that Imperial Arms out of. It's ability was the power to copy it's enemies speed, and strength and to increase it. The catch was the user would be in such a bloodlust at it's opponent that Grendel had to focus on only one person. If you fought this monster by yourself, you would lose. That was why when I went to kill the danger beast, I had a local townsfolk go into it's cave first, then I would finish it off once it was focused on the townsperson. Problem is, her allies are still in the mansion. _The noble girl sent the assassin flying into a tree with a powerful kick. "Hahahahahahaha! What's the matter Night Raid pigs? You're getting beat by some rich girl!" the insane girl taunted. The assassin did not get up, but you could see her chest rise and fall.

Sayo still crying with Ieyasu in her arms watched as the noble walked over to her. The red hue had disappeared back into the axe. Sayo shakily picked herself back up, and aimed her bow with unsteady fingers at the rich girl. The noble grinned, and Grendel sent it's red aura back over her matching the archer's, and then she cut Sayo's bow in half. Tatsumi watched Ieyasu then lift up two all-too-familiar Imperial Arms from his pack. _You leave Imperial Arms lying around for a second, and then they just randomly appear in other peoples' hands. _Sayo however did not pick up the golden bow, but instead picked up the gauntlets. Tatsumi watched Sayo as she cried out with her eyes still wet with tears cry out, "Iron Maiden!" He watched with fascination as the gauntlets grew into a full suit of armor. It fit her perfectly, and he watched as chains wrap around her, and locks appeared in five different places on the chains. Her eyes were covered by red glass in contrast to the other armored assassin's eyes. Her helmet covered the front of her face, leaving her hair to flow out behind her. The bottom-half of the helmet looked more like a skeleton's face, and on the top part was a large plate on her forehead with the symbol of a pendulum on a staff with the staff being the blade on a sword. Sayo roared, and the skulls on her shoulders, knees, and helmet screamed with her, releasing the most blood-curdling screech second to the danger beast Tatsumi had to slay to forge that Imperial Arms.

Sayo cried out, "Morsus!" and the symbol on her forehead glowed crimson, and her hair turned white. Then the pendulum weapon appeared in her hands,while the symbol disappeared. Sayo grabbed the "hilt", and Tatsumi watched as blood from her hands trailed down the weapon. _That never happened to me, but then again Gorger did change depending on what she ate around her. Sayo is just different than me when the "Iron Maiden" ate me. _Tatsumi shuddered when he thought of what happened when the danger beast ate fire. Literal fire. Sayo took Morsus, and then swung it at the rich girl. The noble barely had time to block it with Grendel. Sayo sent more slashes and strikes, and Tatsumi watched as the noble get shredded away a piece at a time. The rich girl stumbled back, bleeding from cuts all over her body. Her clothes were in near-tatters and were stained with blood. She then ran off into the surrounding woods. Sayo just stood there not chasing after her, bleeding from her palms before she collapsed to the floor. Her blood was mixed with that noble's all over the floor and on Morsus.

Tatsumi then ran to all of three of them, and tended to their wounds. He watched silently as both the Auxilary Arnament, Morsus, and the Iron Maiden disappear. All that was left were the gauntlets on Sayo's arms. _We have my once-best friend, my nemesis, and some assassin, and three of my Imperial Arms have found owners. Maybe he should call the Iron Maiden, Torture Armory: Iron Maiden. _The Capitol was most definitely fun.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? I couldn't decide whether Iron Maiden should be called Torture Armory, or Double Edged Armor like a double-edged sword. Please vote on what it should be called, and I will reveal what the Imperial Smiths are and what they can do later. Thx and this is laughing jack backwards jack.<br>**


	2. Kill the Sadness

**Here is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy. I have decided that it shall be Torture Armory: Iron Maiden. This is about Tatsumi's past, and here is what the Imperial Smiths are. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Kill the Sadness<p>

Tatsumi stared at Ieyasu's and Sayo's faces. He had bandaged and cleaned their wounds, and now began to work on the assassin girl. Almost like a dream, Tatsumi could still see their previous smiling faces back in the village. Tatsumi's mind began to spin as a flashback began. _The town was covered in fresh snow. It was the end of summer, and fall had just began breathing it's first breath. Water froze back to ice, and the cold wind spirited away most of the summer flowers away. And there he sat. The boy. The monster. Tatsumi stared into the distance. He had no control of his Imperial powers at the moment. His Imperial powers didn't really do much either at the moment, but enough to make sure he was ostracized. His red eyes were filled with tears. His pupil was a six-pointed star. He was a monster. _

_Earlier, Tatsumi had tried to give Sayo a love letter and some flowers. Sayo had first screamed in fright at him, smacked the flowers out of his hands, and proceeded to step on them. She said, "No one will ever like you monster." Any time when Sayo and Tatsumi were alone he wasn't Tatsumi anymore. He was the monster. Soon, some of the village kids caught this and joined in calling him monster. The village elder and Ieyasu were the only ones who tried to stop this. The other village folk didn't even lift a finger. He was alone. Isolated. _

_Ieyasu was like an older brother to him. He didn't care he had strange eyes. He was just happy to have a little brother who he could teach to hunt and fish. Sayo has always been in love with Ieyasu, he was pretty dense. But then again, Tatsumi didn't realize that either. One day they were walking in the forest looking for prey for the village. The trio were in their respective positions: Tatsumi in the front, Ieyasu behind, and Sayo clinging to Ieyasu, always positioning herself so Ieyasu was like a shield from Tatsumi. _

_Then a huge danger beast appeared. It looked like a massive wolf with huge, curving horns spiraling down, parallel to it's muzzle. It's black mane traveled down it's mountainous shoulders, and along it's muscular back. It's forearms bulged, and it's leg muscles looked tense as if it were constantly ready to pounce. The danger beast was an S-class, one under an Ultra. It was known as the Behemoth. The Behemoth roared, sending a rip in the sound barrier. It's jagged white teeth reminded the trio of sharp knives, the ones that were jagged, and you hack meat with it. Then, the beast saw them._

_It roared, lifted it's massive muscular arms, and slammed it down into the ground causing an earthquake. Ieyasu immediately took charge of the team, and gave them orders. "Tatsumi, you and I will attack and distract its attention. Sayo give us cover fire. If we need to switch out, use the last of your smoke arrows. Tatsumi and Ieyasu both charged at the beast, slicing up the monster's arms. Sayo sent an arrow straight into one of it's eyes causing it to howl in pain. It worked for a while, until the Behemoth picked up Sayo. The monster's black lips parted, and a cavernous mouth was revealed. A horrible sucking noise was emitted, and a strange darkness leaked out of the danger beast's mouth. Sayo screamed for her life, both the boys tried in vain to get the creature's attention. Then, Tatsumi activated his Imperial power, and it began his curse._

_Tatsumi's eyes shook and quivered. His black, six-pointed star of a pupil began to change. It's six points stretched to the sides of his eyes. The pupil or now the darkness seemed like two voids of the eye, where the red seemed to pool and drop into his voids. The red began to glow brilliantly like someone took three slices of a red and put it inside some kind of endless chasm. Tatsumi roared as a strange aura overtook his left shoulder. A symbol of some sort of clock burst through his clothing, grew, and hovered right above his left shoulder. Tatsumi launched himself, and ripped Behemoth's hand clean off. He quickly landed, pried Sayo out of it's still warm fingers, and once again launched himself at the danger beast. _

_Behemoth sent a might a punch at Tatsumi, as Tatsumi's Imperial Mark pulsed and moved to three o' clock. An orb of crimson energy was created in the palm of Tatsumi's hand one that met the Behemoth's fist. The orb of energy exploded, ripping off the beast's arm. The danger beast swung it's stump instead only to meet a burning red force field that now surrounded Tatsumi. The Imperial Mark then moved to eight o' clock, and Tatsumi sent a beam of crimson energy out of the palm of his hand. It blasted off the Behemoth's head, and collapsed to the ground. Tatsumi's eyes rather than reverting back, turned into normal green ones. He looked human, but what he had shown to Sayo and Ieyasu, he was not. He really was a monster. The Imperial Mark glued itself back to Tatsumi's skin and would forever stay with him. Tatsumi split open the danger beast's massive shoulders, and ripped out a shard of bone from the creature's heart. It pulsed darkly, and it was covered in the beast's black blood. _

_Tatsumi turned back, and looked at his fellow townsfolk with the black blood covering his hands and clothes. Their eyes were filled with fear. Always alone. Always alone. Tatsumi ran away from the village, and never looked back. It was then he discovered he could create incredible weapons out pieces of danger beasts, and change any rock into orichalcum, an incredibly strong metal. He created his first weapon, Ultimate Chaos: Void, out of the bone of the Behemoth and some orichalcum he whipped up. That was when he discovered how the Imperial Mark worked. It represented his time in days, each hour representing two days. He also learned creating orichalcum slightly moved it closer to the twelve mark. Using incredible moves and powers like he just did with the Behemoth further sped it up. Creating a new Imperial Arms reset it. It was more like an instinct that Tatsumi knew that if the Imperial Mark hit twelve o' clock after a full rotation, he would die. _

_Later he found books that told of the Imperial Smiths' history. At the time of making of the first set of Imperial Arms, the teigu, there were the greatest minds of the capitol. And then there was the ones who made the teigu. The greatest minds of the capital refused saying these weapons in the wrong hands would make a person a god amongst men, and no one would be able to oppose him. It would create tyrants, corruption, and lunatics that would threaten the lives of innocent civilians. It would not bring peace, but war. The emperor took no heed of their advice, and instead was angered that they would not build him Imperial Arms. Thus the emperor threw all of them into a massive jail cell, and gave orders to his son and guards. They in turned told their successors the same orders they had once received from the previous emperor. They were to not let any of those great minds out until they have interbred over and over until there were only seven children left. Then these genii would be forced to drink the extremely potent blood of a danger beast mixed with orichalcum, a mixture made by the same people who made the Imperial Arms. _

_Then the children would be spread out to breed, and spread out to continue their curse. Forever there would be at least seven cursed would have to make an Imperial Arms every twenty-four days, sooner if they use their powers. Their curse never began until they activated their powers, like what Tatsumi did. These cursed folk were always outcasts constantly ostracized forever. Several of these Imperial Smiths never even activated their powers, only to be ostracized for their monster eyes. Tatsumi was one of these accursed. And he was not the only one. The only way to be freed from the curse was either death, to have a child in which your curse passes on to, or destroy the Emperor's Imperial Arms, the one that control's and continues the Imperial Smiths' curse. _

Tatsumi stared at the people before him. It was only a year ago, and look how we meet. He stared at Sayo's sleeping body with cold eyes. He hated her. But Ieyasu would be sad if Sayo died, they were both in love. They weren't a couple yet, but Tatsumi could now tell. Then he heard them get closer. Tatsumi left, and thought to himself, _Night Raid...it's pretty cool. I should make an Imperial Arms with their name to honor them. _He smiled to himself with that thought in mind.

Night Raid, the band of assassins found the wounded yet healed bodies of one of their fellow assassins, a boy, and a girl. They took them away for questioning. Tatsumi watched as they ran away back to wherever they came from. _Good luck to you, Night Raid. Now time to get to that Capital,_ Tatsumi thought. He then launched himself.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Thx for the support, I'll see what I can think of next time. Bye! -Laughing Jack backwards jack<strong>


	3. Kill the Allies

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you for all the support! :) Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kill the Allies<p>

Tatsumi watched the C-class Earth Dragon prepare to attack some traveler's cart. The travelers consisted of two guards exiting the capitol. It was unfortunate that they ran into an Earth Dragon. The noble that Tatsumi had been following charged at the monster. For a noble, she was definitely good at evading him and covering her tracks. Grendel had grown bigger from all the danger beasts she had killed. It once was a simple axe with a red blade, and yellowed leather for the handle. Now, it's handle was jet-black, and dark vines had grown from the handle to the blade. Tatsumi had watched her on several instances use these vines as traps, and vicious bindings on her prey, using the thorns as bloody hooks. It's crimson hue was more prominent in the axe, and there seemed to be a malicious aura constantly around the girl. Whether it was always there hidden, or it came from the Imperial Arms, he could not say. Grendel's vines wrapped around the towering beast, and held it in place. With one quick slice, it's head was detached from it's body.

_She's getting good, and it's unfortunate she has civilians around her. I can't beat her without using an Imperial Arms, and I really don't want to reveal the powers of Solomon and Void just yet. _Tatsumi then felt another presence. He turned around, and saw two extremely strange people. One was a young man with a bit unruly hair with a golden streak across it, snaking toward his left eye, that had a small ponytail in the back. His eyes were golden with five pupils that ran horizontally with the middle one the biggest. He had a surprisingly girly face, that would have made Tatsumi mistake him as a girl if it wasn't for his attire. He wore a black hussar jacket with golden lace across the chest with coat tails. He wore a pair of silk pants by the look of them, and a noble-worthy dress shoes. The other person was being carried bridal-style by the young man. It was a little girl in an extravagant dress that had several layers, all a strange rainbow color that with every movement shimmered and shifted. A large flower of the same strange color as her dress was wrapped around her slim waist, and a smaller one adorned her hair. She wore navy blue and white striped stockings in contrast to everything else. Her hair was the same color as her dress,but her eyes were a greyish white without a pupil like opals. _Maybe she is blind, but the way she looks at me I feel like she can see._

The duo stared at Tatsumi. Tatsumi stared intently at the young man. _He still has eyes of a monster meaning he hasn't activated his powers yet. The girl is another thing entirely. They dress like nobles, but the young man has danger beast blood on his shoes, and the black driving gloves with a large slit at the knuckles seem to have seen a lot of fights. They may seem weak, but that young man might be strong. I'll have to be cautious. _

"Hello," Tatsumi said brightly.

"Hello," the boy answered.

"Who are you guys?" Tatsumi asked.

"I am Caine Schwars," the man answered.

"And I am Opaline Schwars, his fiancee," quietly said the girl. The young man glared at her with a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Sorry," Caine said turning back to Tatsumi, "Her real name is Opaline De La Spectrophobia."

"It won't be once I marry you," the girl answered.

"Who says I am going to marry you?" asked Caine, his blush getting redder.

"I do, because we both know you love me," answered Opaline. Caine became as red as a tomato, and stared at a nearby tree intently.

"Sorry, my future husband still thinks he is not worthy of me, and that he is simply my dog," said Opaline, "Don't worry, I'm working on his self-esteem."

Tatsumi laughed. _They were definitely strange, but they seem nice. However, I am not going to let my guard down. _They invited him to stay at De La Spectrophobia Estate. Tatsumi didn't refuse. He wanted to be close to the other Imperial Smith.

At Night Raid's Base

The cat-girl known as Leone led Sayo and Ieyasu through the corridors of the base. She pointed out their rooms for the moment, and who the other members' rooms were. Leone began to lead them toward the training grounds. _Technically they are still our prisoners, and while they do have Imperial Arms we haven't seen them in action. _Ieyasu clung to Helios. It gave a nice warm feeling, and while he couldn't shoot a bow he definitely liked this weapon better than the gauntlets Sayo now wore. After introducing them to Bulat, Mine, Akame, Sheele, and Lubbock, it was time for Leone to introduce them to the boss. Najenda was in her usual place, on her chair smoking. Her hair was as usual, tied in a long braid, and both her eyes were a stunning purple, but her pupils split with a curve. Ieyasu's mind immediately thought of Tatsumi with his six-pointed star of a pupil with a bright blood-red, in contrast to Najenda's pure black yin-yang sign-like eyes with it's sparkling purple color.

The thought of Tatsumi strangely hurt. _Tatsumi was his younger brother, and he stared at him like he was a monster. Tatsumi had scared him, but he had chased Tatsumi off. It was all his fault. He could have comforted him… _

"Who are you!" Najenda nearly yelled. Ieyasu broke out of his trance, and stared at Najenda as if she was from another planet. "What?" he asked.

Mine said tauntingly, "Sorry this one is really thick in the head, I don't even think he's capable of being an assas-" She was cut off when an arrow made of burning light nearly took off one of her pig tails. "What the he-" she said surprised. Ieyasu then grabbed Sayo, and held a knife to her throat. Ieyasu then said, but not in Ieyasu's voice, "Anybody touch me, I'll skin them with my claws." Ieyasu grinned, his eyes the deepest blue. A blue aura had lept from the weapon, and encased it's wielder in the bright blue aura. The aura made wings sprout of Ieyasu's back, and blue flames covered him.

Ieyasu's mind was drifting. He kept on thinking of Tatsumi, and how he failed. He couldn't stop it. What Ieyasu didn't know was that he had angered the spirit that still lived in Helios. Unlike other Imperial Arms, Helios still lived within the armor for the danger beast was Phoenix, an unkillable bird that constantly resurrected itself. Even though the real Phoenix was still alive, part of it's soul was still sealed within the bow. Phoenix was angry that Ieyasu had hurt Tatsumi, it's master. Phoenix began to drag Sayo away, when Lubbock pulled her out of Phoenix's arms using Cross Tails.

"Who are you?" Najenda demanded.

"I am Phoenix, the spirit that lies in Helios. This user has angered me for he has hurt my master," said Phoenix.

Najenda asked, "How so?"

"He has hurt my master for seeing him as a monster. Funny, you should know little Imperial Smith," Phoenix said.

Then Phoenix felt something. Ieyasu was talking to Tatsumi in a dream world. In Ieyasu's dream world, Tatsumi appeared. In every Imperial Arms Tatsumi made, a piece of his soul was always sewn into it. Tatsumi said, "It's no big deal." Ieyasu collapsed to the floor in the real world as if he had been hit. Phoenix stared back at Najenda, "Looks like master has forgiven him, but be warned Sayo, he still hates you as much as you hate him. He will never lift a finger against you because Ieyasu likes you, but if you ever hurt master's big brother, he will hunt you. This isn't over," Phoenix said before returning into the bow. Ieyasu promptly fell asleep with dreams of him being a big brother to Tatsumi. _I'm so sorry..._

Far North

Esdeath crushed the head of the North's "hero" with her boot. His fortress and his people were decimated. _This was too easy_. She smiled, and her cross-shaped pupils looked at her subordinates: Liver, Daidara, and Nyau. _Come on world, give me a challenge._

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Message me if you have any ideas! I want to hear your guys' opinion! If anybody wondering Esdeath, Caine, and Najenda are all Imperial Smiths. See ya! -Laughing Jack backwards jack<strong>


	4. Kill the Practice

**Here is the next chapter. Thx for all the support! You guys are awesome! I hope to bring the next chapter real soon for you guys! Merry Christmas, Hannukah, or any other holidays you guys enjoy that I haven't listed.**

* * *

><p>Kill the Practice<p>

Ieyasu watched grimly as Mine shot a rock three hundred feet away. Ieyasu then had to match the shot with regular arrows, to his dismay. After agreeing to be a Night Raid member, the other members reacted to his arrival with mixed emotions. Mine gave him a cold shoulder for almost ruining her hair, while in contrast Bro, Bulat, warmed up to him... in some different ways. Lubbock was nice to him...as long as he didn't look at Najenda funny. Akame was completely strange to him, Leone was a little too friendly which causes Sayo to get jealous, and Sheele was semi-distant, semi-friendly. Ieyasu constantly had to train with Mine, she was the only other ranged assassin there. Using Helios' light arrows came to Ieyasu like second nature, but he was a mess using regular ones. They trained day after day working on accuracy, while Sayo trained with Bulat. While Bulat was a kind of a tanky brawler, Sayo was more of a self-sacrificing berserker. It was found out that when Sayo was not using any of her Auxilary Arnaments, she had four, she regenerated small cuts and bruises. However, it was also discovered Sayo could enhance her speed and attack, but her armor would pierce her own skin causing blood to cover the armor. Helios was discovered to enhance to shooter's hand speed, and he could shoot multiple arrows of light. Day after day it was the same.

Somewhere in an alley

Captain Ogre walked out of the bar. He laughed at one of his underling's jokes as he followed the girl into the back alley way. He stared at her. He didn't recognize her. She was tall with long blonde hair that went past her shoulders. She wore a ripped blue dress, but it was covered with a black chestplate. The blonde girl wore black pants beneath the dress with white boots. Her arms had black shoulder guards and gauntlets, but her gloves were white. Her hair held a strange, fluffy, blue hair ornament.

"I take it you're the famous Captain Ogre," the girl said, almost mockingly.

"Yes I am, but you shouldn't use that tone with me," Ogre growled. Already, his fingers twitched for his sword.

"I am here to join your squad as your new member," she said.

Ogre laughed. "Sorry we don't take arrogant brats for soldiers. Besides you have to register just like everyone else," he answered calmly. The girl then pulled out a giant double-sided axe from behind her back. It was taller than her, and all over the axe's handle were spikes. It's brambles were huge, and it wrapped around it's crimson blades. A malicious aura seemed to have lept from the axe to the girl, and soon Ogre began to feel nervous.

"This is the Imperial Arms, Grendel. I would like to join your little brigade. If this does not get me in, will money suffice?" the girl asked. She then dropped a hefty bag of coins, from the look of it, over five thousand gold coins. That was ten times more than what the usual criminals bribed him with. Ogre grinned.

"You're in. Welcome to my squad," he greeted warmly, "What's your name?"

"Aria. No last name. I don't really have a need for one anymore, but if you need one it's Grendel," she said, almost cooing over her Imperial Arms.

At the De La Spectrophobia's Mansion

It was ruins. Tatsumi stared at it in astonishment. Some of it's windows were shattered, and the whole mansion was covered in ivy. What was astonishing about the mansion was it's brilliant colors. Even though it was old, it was the most beautiful house he had ever seen. As soon as they entered the mansion, Tatsumi noticed the black and white tiles were polished to a sheen, and the remnants of the colored-glass windows covered the floor in rainbows. The dark ivy contrasted with the bright colors which only emphasized the house's beauty.

"I take it you are the only ones who live in this house," Tatsumi inquired.

"There is only one other occupant, but she likes to stay in the cellar during the day," Caine answered.

"Why?" Tatsumi asked.

"She's a danger beast," Opaline answered arched his eyebrows in question, but said nothing. He used to think that all danger beasts were genderless, but on two occasions he found some that defied these rules. They led him around through the mansion, and showed him all the rooms and grounds.

"Who takes care of the place?" Tatsumi asked noticing the well-manicured lawns, the carefully taken-care state of the furniture, and the polished floors and windows.

"The other occupant's minions," Caine answered. Tatsumi's curiosity piqued. He was definitely intrigued. _Whoever this other occupant is must be strong._

Then both of them said, "Whatever you do, don't check the cellar at all, or wander at night. Stay in your room or else." Tatsumi was about to ask what did they mean by that, when he realized the way they said it; it wasn't a threat. It was a fact. Tatsumi respected their request. Using the courtyard, he put in a good eight hours a day on his swordsmanship. The couple was never home during the day, and the food they usually ate was usually some type of danger beast. Tatsumi deduced that Caine was some kind of genius of a hunter, and Opaline was his as-said wife. Tatsumi quickly swung Void. The jar didn't even move. Tatsumi picked up the top half, noticing the perfect cut. _You wouldn't even notice the cut. _He then threw it up, slashed it to bits, and let the little flakes dance onto him like snow. Tatsumi then noticed a pebble-sized piece of glass drop to his right. He sighed. _Not good enough. I can only use my trump card for thirty seconds long, and if I'm this slow I will be already dead. _With increased vigor, he threw up the bottom half.

After a few days, Tatsumi began to read the books in De La Spectrophobia's Library. He felt like it was endless. Soon his routine became that of three hours of daily physical conditioning, six hours of swordsmanship training, and three hours of reading.

At Ogre's base

Aria trained hard with her new best friend, Seryu. They both were sadists, and now Aria Grendel fought in the name of "justice". The only difference they had was that Aria knew what they were, Seryu didn't have a clue. In her eyes, they were heroes. Dr. Stylish visited every once in a while to do a check-up on Seryu, and while he offered similar "treatment" to her, Aria refused. She now was more proficient at wielding Grendel, however she didn't do as many hunting trips or as many killings. Grendel seemed to grow at a slower rate without all the killing, which suited her fine. Not only did Grendel grow, but she grew with it. She looked more like a young woman than a girl, and it often bothered her. There was no way to reverse it, so she tried to get Seryu to kill any people for her. If she killed every single person she was told to, she would be in her sixties in no time.

Back at Night Raid's Base

Ieyasu had found a very strange package. He took it straight to Najenda, who waited for everyone before they opened it. What they found inside was an Imperial Arms. It was a beautifully-made cloak of black silk. Blazoned on the hood was their symbol, and attached to that was a letter. It said:

_Hello Night Raid. I am a bit of a fan of you guys, so I made a nice little present for you. I will keep it short and tell you it's abilities. It is called Cloak of Infinite Darkness: Night Raid. It's abilities are that the user will be invisible, and their presence masked when the hood is up. Also the cloak can open up into a pair of black wings that will allow the user fly, and be able to carry one other person. It's trump card is for you to find out. -Your fan_

Tatsumi left as soon as he dropped off the package. They have two of his Imperial Arms, it was pretty easy to find them.

Somewhere in the forest

The Goliath roared, and charged at Caine. Opaline was sitting on the bough of a nearby tree. Caine ran forward, and sent several kicks in to the beast's stomach. It screamed in rage, and lunged with all four arms. It's snout twisted and turned in the air, it's whiskers waving around as Caine kicked the beast's neck. The B-class danger beast lurched forward, and Caine used the opportunity to jump above it. When the monster came to it's senses, Caine smashed the danger beast's head with his shoes.

"Caine, that took too long. I got bored," critiqued Opaline.

"True, but I'm as good at using my legs as much as my arms," Caine replied. Opaline shrugged her shoulders, when a Blood Boar charged out from some nearby brush. Caine punched the boar right in the nose, and sent it flying through several trees.

"Ugh...Let's call it a day," Caine said rubbing the back of his neck. He picked up the carcasses, and punched them all while in midair. These bodies would land right on the mansion's back door if his calculations were right. Caine rubbed his arms from the pain. He could push himself to crazy limits, but using his "power-punches" too much would break his arms. That was why Caine had begun starting to use his legs more often.

Opaline stared at the winged danger beast that now stared at her. It roared, and dive-bombed toward her location. Opaline jumped out of the way as the danger beast's sharp wing shredded the tree tops.

"Caine, help!" she cried, and Caine ran toward her. Scooping her up into his arms, he ran as fast as he could. _I'll fight this monster once Opaline is out of the way. _He ran for De La Spectrophobia Mansion when a second winged danger beast slammed into the ground barely missing them. _Where are they coming from?_ He tried to look around, but the trees blocked his view. Caine could always run into a clearing, but he would make it easier for the danger beast to get him.

Tatsumi saw from far away the twin winged danger beasts constantly attack the ground. He couldn't see what they are attacking, but he recognized the danger beasts. Huginn and Muninn, the twin raven-dragon danger beasts. _Shoot. These SSS-class monsters are the same that attacked me at the same town I slayed the Grendel. _Tatsumi dug through his bag. _I have a choice, either use Solomon or Void. But which one?_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Review this and tell me which one I should use: Solomon or Void. I couldn't decide! See ya guys! -Laughing Jack backwards jack<strong>


	5. Kill the Assault Part 1

**Yo wassup guys! Sorry for not uploading this sooner. I made this one a little longer than normal, and sorry if it's hard to follow! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kill the Assault<p>

Esdeath ran out of the way as another golden blast whizzed right past her head. The shot spun, and flipped, and weaved before running right through three of her mens' heads. Nyau quickly played a tune, and the men in front of him were filled with courage. Another bullet ended that. Liver looked around for the sniper, but couldn't find one.

"Hahahahaha," the man laughed maniacally, "Fools! Imbeciles! Idiots! I shall purge this world of stupidity by eliminating the self-decaying empire's strongest. The one sent to end wars, but spurs more! I shall end them all!" He was dressed in various pieces of armor covered in the blood of its' previous users. He had spiky neon-green hair, and his face was hidden behind a grinning mask with three eye-holes, the third vertical on his forehead. He took the Imperial Arms, and aimed it downwards. It looked like giant anti tank rocket with a scope. The gun fired, and shot a bullet made of gold energy which cleaved through another group of men. _Near limitless range. I have never read up of an Imperial Arms that shot bullets that moved through the air. _Esdeath slammed her foot creating a thirty-foot fall of ice. _Even though that man's bullets can break over this wall, he can't see- _Several bullets flew over the wall, and rained down on her. She barely had time to create a shield of ice for herself to block the assault.

"You cannot just block my view to stop me! When I shoot my bullets I can see through the bullets! This is Bullet of Heaven's Light: Amaterasu; for it's bullets are the gods' light that will purge this world of hypocrisy!" He sent another rain of bullets, forcing Esdeath to create a cone of ice shielding her. The bullets spun around slowly shaving the ice away. _Am I to lose because I am weak? Should I let myself die to fuel on the strong? I don't want to die… there are so many things I felt I needed...No, I do need to do. I am not weak, I am strong. This coward doesn't truly fights, but shoots from far away. He is a coward. I will not lose. _

Far to the South

"Solomon!" Tatsumi cried. The chest plate's design was that of the walls of a crypt; rows of skeletons decorating it. The bracers that came with Solomon were the same faded yellow color that gave the armor an old quality. In the center of the chest plate was a danger beast's skull. It resembled some kind of giant dear, and it's antlers reached out behind Tatsumi's shoulders. "Solomon, King among demons, give me the passage to Death: Hades!" he commanded. The skull on Tatsumi's chest roared, breathing blue fire from the skull's nose, eyes, and mouth. A giant door ripped out of the ground behind Tatsumi looking just like Solomon; like it was from a crypt. The doors burst open with blue fire. _I'm sorry Master for waking you. "_Bring me Azrael Partas of the nomadic tribe of the North!" Tatsumi called. Out of the door Hades, walked out a man with old rusted gauntlets and greaves, and an old chest plate with several holes in it from projectiles. He wore a sleeveless black turtleneck, and a red vest. He had a short light blue beard with his hair in a mullet style. He had a black headband, a golden medallion, and a ripped to shreds white hooded cloak. His eyes were as blue with his pupils, crosses. "Funny, Tatsumi, I haven't seen a SSS-class danger beast in my entire life, and now I see one when I'm dead," Azrael said amused. Azrael paused and said, "My little girl is in trouble. I'll be back Tatsumi, my body will fight for you but my soul needs to do something." A flaming blue version of Azrael floated out of his body, and the soul flew away. The body then ran at Huginn and Muninn, unsheathing a katana.

In the North

Liver sent another volley of water spears. The man he was fighting just spun his golden spear, dispelling the water. He had messy orange hair, and wore a button-up white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore a loose red tie around his neck, and black slacks and dress shoes. His sunglasses were propped up on his hair like he were on some kind of vacation. The young man then threw his Imperial Arms at Liver. Liver jumped out of the way as the spear sliced off his pony tail. The spear then flew back to the young man almost like Daidara's axe. A black and red aura that flickered like lava, emanated from the spear. _I've never seen or heard about an Imperial Arms that could do that. _He then slammed the spear into the ground, and the snow beneath Liver exploded. Liver barely jumped out of the way as sharp shards of obsidian ripped out of the ground trying to impale him.

The man in the dark red leather suit ripped out Nyau's heart. His black gloves were covered in blood, and his hood barely covered the massive danger beast crow's head he wore. The sword made of the bones from an ocean danger beast hung at his side. The grass near the blade was already decaying. Daidara charged once more at the crow-man, already losing an arm and leg to him. As soon as the sword broke Daidara's skin, he shriveled up into a lifeless, frail corspe. The man shook his head. _None of these fools can stand against the power of Fragarach: the God Cleaver. Oh, looks like Nico isn't done yet with that Liver dude. Funny, he should have finished him minutes ago, he does have Gae Lugh: the World Destroyer. _

Liver sent a whirlpool of water at Nico carrying all the dead corspes nearby. As soon as the water touched the spear, it stopped in it's tracks. Nico then threw the spear, and it finally cut Liver's skin. It created a thin red line of blood on his neck. Liver then turned to obsidian before exploding into ash. The Gae Lugh flew back into Nico's hands.

"Nice job!" exclaimed the bird man.

"Pfft. Whatever," Nico shrugged it off, "Wait...What do you want Crow? You never are nice to me, not do you ever compliment me unless you want something."

"Well...I just want to... that Esdeath girl," answered Crow.

"The answer is no...unless you want to be at the other end of Angelo's gun?" replied Nico dryly.

At Night Raid's Base

The explosion shook the base's walls. A black-haired boy with his left eye gouged out walked toward the base. He reloaded the missile launcher shaped Imperial Arms, and his one eye glinted red. His pale skin contrasted with sleeveless hoodie he wore with fingerless gloves. His legs were heavily armored as if he was more worried about losing his legs than his upper torso. Behind him walked another boy, but blue haired and purple eyed. He wore a full body suit of silver armor except his head. The only thing that was on his head was a strange singular silver horn that came out of his forehead like some kind of unicorn.

" Yo, Roth did i hit them?" asked the black haired boy.

"Right on the nose, sir. Wounded the blonde one and the grey haired one, but the green one is dead. My master will reward you well Shini." answered the organic Imperial Arms.

"Thank you, Roth" Shini replied.

"You are welcome, sir," answered the servant.

At De La Spectrophobia's Mansion

Azrael summoned the first Imperial Arms he ever made. "Kusanagi!" he cried. A white katana was summoned in his hand with green winds whipping around him. Azrael swung Kusanagi immediately causing the wind to cut Huginn in half. The raven-dragon danger beast crashed into the ground. With another slice, Muninn fell to the ground the same way. "That was not any SSS-class danger beasts, that was…" he said to himself until he heard an explosion by the mansion. Golden beams ripped up ground, cleaved trees, vaporized pools of water. "What in the name of-" Azrael said before he was cut off as a torrent of water knocked him into the ground causing an explosion of dust and dirt.

Tatsumi stared in anger at the man who had chased him to the Capitol. The one who ordered men to kill Azrael Partas who helped teach him how to smith Imperial Arms. The one who destroyed several of the towns he helped with their danger beast problems. The man who calls himself the God King of Imperial Arms. He hadn't change since he last saw him. His lilac colored eyes with their three slash-mark-like pupils like some danger beast ripped open his eyes. _Tatsumi wished that happened. _He was dressed in green armor with golden highlights and designs of western dragon danger beasts( European dragons), with the shoulder pads and knee pads overly large. A cape of flowing red fell behind him. His skin was still tanned, and he still had the X-shaped scar that Tatsumi had inflicted using one of Solomon's other Auxillary Arnaments. He had his hair that barely touched the nape of his neck, and tiny little horns decorating his hair. "Syura Honest," Tatsumi said outloud.

"It's been a while hasn't it Tatsumi? I still remember the first time we met." He touched the X-shaped scar fondly, and closed his eyes remembering the fight.

"Funny, I didn't think you would even use Hades again. Don't you have any respect for the dead?" he asked.

"Don't you have any respect for the living?" Tatsumi replied cooly.

"Touche," Syura said, "But enough talk, I need to kill you. You, Night Raid, my stupid father's generals are all in my way! Today, I get rid of all of you. I will crush all those who stand to oppose me, and slay the other Imperial Smiths! I will...No... I AM THE GOD KING OF THE IMPERIAL ARMS!" He cried triumphantly. Syura unsheathed Excalibur with a smirk, and charged at Tatsumi.

To the North

The ice around her shattered, and she barely jumped out of the way and created another shield of ice. The man known as Angelos walked closer to Esdeath. His gun was on his back as if he had alrighty killed her, and he reeked of the aura of arrogance. "You lose," he said simply. Esdeath stared at him with malicious eyes. _This man does not even deserve to be called a warrior, much less own an Imperial Arms. _That was when he appeared. He rose from the ground, blue fire blazing all around his semi-transparent body. _No it couldn't be..._Both Angelos and Esdeath fell back as a man that was supposed to be dead appeared. Angelos said, "No...It couldn't be… You're...dead...I killed you...You're dead... You are dead...but then..how?" With one slash of Kusanagi, Angelos fell back dead. Azrael studied himself for a moment. "I didn't even break his skin, nor kill him yet I seem to have killed his soul. Interesting. Not only that I feel like the Imperial Arms that brought me back just took his soul. What an interesting power," the ghost said to himself. "Daddy?" Esdeath finally said after what felt like a lifetime. He turned around, and she got a good look of her father. Tears burned her cheeks as they dropped on her suit, where only the people she tortured's tears touched. Azrael kneeled down in front of her, and stared at each other for a while. Azrael finally spoke.

"I'm sorry…" he said, turning away to not look at her eyes. Esdeath reached out to feel his skin, but it went through his body. She stared in shock. "Sorry, but I am dead...There is so much I should have told you, but first let me get rid of these fools." Azrael turned to Nico and Crow. "Kusanagi!" he cried before dark winds whipped behind him, taking the form of a massive eight-headed serpent. Nico ran the other way, Crow didn't. Yamata-no-Orochi was the danger beast that lived within the Imperial Arms that Azrael forged. Orochi ripped up the ground, and Crow's body. Fragarach fell to the ground unschathed. As soon as the wind died down, the Imperial Arms began to ooze a black pus like blood that pooled into a perfect circle around the blade. The pool then rose and took the form of a person, and turned into Crow. "Owwwww...that hurt ALOT!" the Imperial Arms user whined.

"Fragarach: the God Cleaver. I remember you, you and your buddies were the ones that finally killed me. This is not the first time I have killed you, is it?," Azrael recognized. Behind Crow's mask, he grinned. "So it is you! You're Azrael Partas, Imperial Smith of Kusanagi: The Blade of the Eastern Wind, Amaterasu: Bullet of Heaven's Light, and Tsukuyomi: the Shatterglass. True you killed me fourteen times, but then you had that boy, Tatsumi with you!" Crow laughed. Azrael stared at Crow with disgust. "Well it is a bit of a problem that Angelo is now dead, but now I have Esdeath to myself!" the maniac cried happily as he turned the female general, "Don't worry I will take good care of you, and I'll let you raise our children in the Partas Clan ways!" Esdeath was enraged by this comment, but Azrael spoke first. "Like she would and I would let her, besides we both know what you do to your wives," Azrael said angrily. Crow grinned, "Well you just killed the fun…But I would let you rebuild your Partas Clan, I just need another soul to replace the one that Azrael just killed." Crow then began to grow bigger, his cloak unfolding to show heads floating in the inky darkness. Esdeath recognized a few. Some were previous Partas clan members, some were her own men, and one was even Daidara. Crow morphed into a monster as the darkness wrapped around him, and turned into some kind of dragon-like monster. Crow spoke in all the voices of the heads that grew all over his body as some kind of creepy choir. "You should know that your Imperial Arms isn't the only one that was made from a danger beast that controls wind. Fragarach was made from Manannan, the danger beast that whipped up ocean swells and the worst of the sea storms. I wield the danger beast Manannan, but now...I am the Manannan. This is my TRUMP CARD!" the monster cried.

Azrael said nothing. The wind began to whip around Crow-Manannan, and Orochi seemed to be laughing in the background. Azrael smirked. "I remember this move. This was one of the ones that supposed to kill me right, but Tatsumi hit you with Void and you screamed like some kind of disgusting baby," he said mockingly. "You made three mistakes right now. First you called upon all the souls you've taken, your life source, making them vulnerable. Second, Manannan was stronger when you challenged me because you were next to an ocean. And third, what makes you think I would fear you now? I understand the Shock-and-Awe plan, but I already saw it when I was alive, so why would I fear it now? Also I've seen how it works already, sooooooo...I think I'm just going to kill you now…" he said. Four tornadoes were formed, and surrounded Crow. Crow tried to create a barrier of wind to block it, but Azrael was right, he wasn't as strong as before. "RWAAAAAAHHHH," Crow screamed with the wind as he was ripped to shreds for a second time.

"Now that that is over…" Azrael said before noticing the body rising from the ground next to Fragarach. "Screw you," Nyau said in Crow's voice. Nyau's eyes glowed red . He now had a boa of crow feathers around his neck, and in the place of his Imperial Arms Scream he held Fragarach. "Well that sucked, but it doesn't matter because Esdeath has no where to run to! We already took the liberty to send the Emperor a message of your "resignal" and how your men were "fired"," Crow said. "Well gotta go! Too-do-loo!" he said before running away. Nico was no where in sight.

Azrael sighed, and turned to Esdeath. He bowed is head to her. "I…I...am still so sorry. I was in a dark place when I told you the strong live and the weak die. That's not entirely true. I said that when they sent their monsters and killed your mother. The weak die because the strong isn't there to protect them. It was my fault that mother died. It was because I wasn't there," Azrael said before beginning to sob, "I let myself fall into a dark hole, and...it was only until after I faked my death when they came for me the first time, that I realized my mistake. I tried...tried to follow you, but you covered your tracks too well. I had let my whole town die, my wife die, and let my daughter run away with the idea that everyone dies because they are weak. I'm so...so sorry." Esdeath stared at her father. It felt like her whole body had been shattered starting at the head. Everything felt broken, and now she was floating. She then began to scream. Azrael looked up, and saw her daughter, but a familiar aura radiating off of her. "No, No, No, NO!" Azrael said as he saw the Imperial Curse take over. Blue blood seeped from her finger nails, nose, and mouth as the Imperial Arms Demon Extract left her. The symbol that was once on her chest faded, and the Imperial Mark appeared. Demon Extract mixed with the snow, and blue beams went everywhere burning the ground. Azrael wrapped his arms around Esdeath and whispered words of comfort into her ear. Her blue eyes blazed, and tears fell freely. It was like a thousand worlds were destroyed within her, and now her world was just pain. The Imperial Mark kept ticking away as her powers destroyed everything around her. Azrael held her close, and whispered stories that he used to tell when she was a little girl. Esdeath's scream died to a close, and her Imperial Mark stopped in place. Azrael checked her mark, and said, "I'm so sorry." He blazed blue as his soul returned to his resurrected body.

Back at the Manor

Caine cried over Opaline's now limp body. The body of Muninn had almost crushed him, but Opaline wasn't as fortunate. Her frail body had caved in, and her eyes did not even move. Her eyes held a strange glaze to them. The danger beast's body turned to black mist, and Caine roared to the sky. Golden beams began to rip the nearby forest to shreds. Caine then turned to the dead body of Opaline, and kissed her. Golden power surged through his body into little Opaline. Her bones recorrected themselves, blood began to repump, and her body popped out. Her eyes fluttered open like she had just woken up from a long sleep. Then she saw Caine was kissing her. Her heart literally did a skip in her chest as her hand reached to his chin. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pushed her soft lips into his own. Caine opened his eyes, but his tears still blinded his view. However he saw Opaline staring into his eyes. The Imperial Mark on his tongue stopped moving, and his eyes turned to gold without the strange extra pupils.

Azrael realigned his soul with his body, and slid in. Azrael picked up his old body only to see Tatsumi and Syura duking it out. The golden sword, Excalibur, slammed into Solomon's bracers, and Tatsumi lashed out with a kick. Syura's breath left him for a split second before he summoned another torrent of water. Tatsumi flew out of the way, and slammed his arms into the water, knocking it back onto Syura. Syura jumped out of the way, then summoned a lion made of water to charge at his enemy. Tatsumi called upon Solomon's other Auxilary Arnament, Constantinople, a body-length, rectangular wall shield. The water lion exploded into several spears of water all blocked and absorbed by Constantinople. With his free left arm, he summoned a ball of green fire. He threw it at Syura who blocked it with Excalibur. He then jumped up, and swung the blade into Constantinople. Tatsumi was sent rocketing into the ground. Syura landed down right next to him. Tatsumi laid in a crater created by himself, but couldn't pick himself up. He grinned. The flames that Tatsumi created were Constantinople's Green Flame, a fire that could burn on water. The flames lept up from Excalibur onto Syura as he cried out in pain.

Azrael came out of nowhere, and cleaved Syura in half. The self-proclaimed god king burst into a pool of water. Syura laughed, "Why if it isn't Azrael. I didn't know you were still alive...oh wait, you're not!" He then lifted a giant horn to his mouth. With a mighty blow, Roth appeared before Azrael. "Thor: Familiar of the Storm. It has been a while since we last fought," Azrael greeted. "Call me Roth. It is more dignified than Thor," responded the biological Teigu. Roth summoned Mjolnir, a giant silver sledgehammer with runes engraved all over it. Lightning covered Roth as storm clouds collected in the sky. Azrael summoned a tornado around him, and Tatsumi got Solomon's last Auxilary Arnament ready. Syura summoned a whirlpool with him at the middle. Even though alone, Shini walked right into Night Raid's base.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? I will get part 2 out as soon as possible and thank you for all the support you guys have given. You guys are awesome! See ya! -Laughing Jack backwards jack<strong>


End file.
